Only For You
by Kerantli
Summary: Written for 123Quarters Interhouse Relations challenge on the HPFC part of the forums


Done for the Interhouse Relations Challenge by 123Quarters.

Now excuse me while I go and delete this from memory... Draco + Katie = NEVER writing again!

As usual, anything you recognise is JK Rowlings, Don't make any money from it

* * *

><p>Draco walked along the seventh floor, sticky from the harsh Quidditch training he had just endured, eager to stretch out his muscles. His booted feet making hardly any sound on the stone floor from the quietly cast cushioning charm he had put on them just as he got to the castle. He heard a distinct sound of an upset girl further up the corridor. Sinking into the shadows he watched as one of the dark haired Gryffindors Chasers pace thrice by a patch of wall, the faint glistening of tears shining in the dim light of the corridor.<p>

Draco watched the dark haired girl disappear through the door that had appeared in the wall, inching closer as it clicked shut. In the back of his mind he knew he should walk away and leave the distressed girl, but his Mothers words of comforting distressed ladies came back to him, driving him forwards and into the room. Draco glanced around at the place, thinking it looked something like what the Gryffindor common room must look like, mainly the red and gold of the place.

"Just what do you think you're doing here Ferret?" The brown haired girl growled out, her whole body tense. Draco winced at the name, finally realising who the girl was.

Katie Bell.

Draco raised an eyebrow, taking in her form while it wasn't hidden under the school robes. She was short and slim, her chest looked to be less than a handful and rather perky in the white tank top she was wearing, her jeans clung to her like a second skin, flaring out just below her knee. "Well Ferret, I'm waiting for an answer."

"I heard you crying, it is not polite to leave such a nice specimen like yourself alone when she is in distress." Draco told her, "But let's drop the act now Katie, no one followed me."

Katie visibly relaxed, shooting into Draco's arms and letting a torrent of tears burst. Draco stumbled slightly, leading Katie towards the soft sofa near the far wall, cradling her in his arms.

"What has happened that has gotten you so upset?" He asked her in a soft voice, cradling her in his lap. Katie shook her head, burying herself into him more. He peppered small kisses on her forehead, rubbing her back as her sobs became heaving breaths.

"S...someone called me frigid and an ice queen as they never see me with any bloke. I know it shouldn't affect me, but it does Draco." She sniffed, swiping at her eyes as fat tears continued to fall. Draco tightened his arms around her, his face set in a stony look.

"They don't know what you do behind closed doors Minx, the way you dominate in the bedroom, and can send me wild with just a glimpse of what over girls put on show for the whole of the school." His face smoothed out as she looked at him, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You really think so?" She asked him, her brown eyes shining as she locked them onto his grey ones. Draco nodded, moving one of his hands to stroke under her top.

"I know so Katie." He murmured; lifting her and making her straddle his lap, kissing along her neck. He heard a soft moan, smirking against the supple skin of her throat, catching hints of her shower gel as his lips travelled to the edging of the top. "You always have done."

Katie shivered on his lap, her hips rolling down against his groin as she pressed her athletic frame into him, her hands working the Quidditch robes off him tantalisingly slow.

"Someone has quickly changed their mood..." Draco whispered, sliding his hands up under the tank top, feeling her flesh twitch under his touch. "Wonder why that could be." He added, making it sound like a throw away comment.

"Maybe its because I have such a good lover?" Katie purred, dancing her fingers over his pale chest.

"Is that so?" Draco flirted, prising the top off her and tossing it to the side, nipping at the curve of her bust as it raised and fell with each breath she took.

"Well, you can't take all the credit for it; I had some say in it." She told him, nipping at his ear lobe, her breath warm as it tickled the shell of his ear.

"Is that so Minx?" He growled, pressing her into the sofa, "You may be dominant, but I'm the one that can leave you quivering for my touch..."

Katie gave him a smirk that could rival his own.

"Show me?" She whispered, giggling as he rid her of the rest of her clothing.

* * *

><p>Draco shifted, feeling a warm soft body under him as he looked around for his wand, casting <em>Tempus <em>and making a rather un-Malfoy like squeak and jumped up, smiling down at Katie as she stirred.

"Mm, yeah you win Draco." She murmured; stretching on the sofa they had spent the night on. "Though next time, one of us might want to think of a bed."

"You got here first Katie, So why didn't you?" Draco asked; pulling on some clothing he had found in the corner of the room, passing Katie hers. They dressed in silence, almost like they had never shared the night before. Neither were ever ones to talk much after, preferring to keep their thoughts to themselves until the next time. Smiling at each other, Draco let Katie leave the room first, watching her swinging hips closely just before the door shut. Sitting heavily in a chair Draco sighed, pulling out a battered bit of parchment and running his fingers over it.

"I'm only doing this for you..." Was the last thing he said before leaving the Room of Requirement, not glancing back as the door disappeared from sight, taking his memories with him.


End file.
